


can't contain this anymore

by whatdoiknowx



Series: these desperate times [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoiknowx/pseuds/whatdoiknowx
Summary: Phil gets into a desperate situation in the tour van.





	can't contain this anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to obsessivelymoody for being amazing and beta reading this for me :)

Phil shifted in his seat, staring out the window as Dan tapped away on his laptop. He was normally jealous that Dan could do whatever he wanted during their car journeys, while Phil was resigned to a minimal rotation of listening to music, chatting with someone in the car, or looking out the window.

He's not that bothered by it currently, though - he was just grateful that he hadn't actually felt sick at all during this car ride. Besides that, he was also a little ... distracted.

His bladder had started to bother him about ten minutes ago, and he knew he was going to need to ask for a pit stop soon. He had been trying to wait until he saw a sign for a rest stop, but they were apparently in the middle of nowhere because all he saw were fields and fields of empty land.

Phil sighed. He figured he'd better say something now, before they actually passed the one rest stop in the foreseen distance.

"Can we please stop for a toilet break?" He directed the question to the front of their tour van, where the driver and their manager were sitting. It was just him and Dan in the back today, so at least it was a spacious drive.

"Sure, mate, we'll pull off at the next rest stop," the driver responded, and Phil thanked him.

Dan glanced up from his laptop though, rolling his eyes playfully at Phil. "Again?" 

"This is the first time," Phil protested.

"The first time this journey," Dan retorted. "I swear, we stop for you to pee, like, three times per journey."

Phil shrugged. "I can't help it. The coffee goes right through me."

"TMI, mate." Dan turned back to his laptop screen. Phil smirked to himself - Dan wasn't fooling him. He knew this kind of conversation was far from 'TMI' for Dan.

Phil found it cute how Dan would get awkward whenever Phil brought up the topic of pee in liveshows or videos. He often shrugged off Phil's comments or acted like Phil was saying something really weird. For the longest time, Phil didn't quite understand it, but then he'd found out the real reason behind Dan's embarrassment.

He knew Dan was more into being desperate himself, but that it also got him going to see others desperate. Phil had sort of given it a go once or twice, trying to get desperate on purpose to see what Dan saw in it, but he always chickened out before it got too far. He was at home when he made a weak attempt to try it, and it had seemed easier to just go to the toilet rather than sit on the sofa and wait until he was in pain.

\---

They came across a rest stop soon after. Phil was beginning to need to pee pretty bad at this point, so he was thankful they'd managed to find a pit stop so quickly. He jumped out of the car, hurrying his pace so that he wouldn't keep everyone waiting too long. He hated to be the cause of a hold up, which happened far too often. Though Dan had been exaggerating earlier, Phil really did have to stop for pee breaks practically every car ride longer than an hour or so.

There were three urinals lined up in the men's room. Phil took the far one, following the basic etiquette of men's toilets - always take one of the end urinals, so that the next person could take the other end, and there would be a space between them.

Just as Phil had unzipped his jeans and was about to relax his bladder, a man around his age entered the bathroom. Phil watched out of the corner of his eye in horror as the man passed the first urinal and stood at the one right next to Phil.

Why? Why did people do that? Did they not teach everyone the same basic toilet etiquette?

Phil stared down, focusing on relaxing and letting go. The man started peeing and Phil felt his muscles tensing at the sound, but he still couldn't let go. The bloke's shoulder was literally pressed up against his. How was he meant to pee like this?

He silently cursed his shy bladder. He silently cursed the idiot beside him even louder. 

The man finished his business and left, but Phil was still tensed up. He closed his eyes and pictured waterfalls and rivers, but it wasn't working. 

He managed to release a few drops. He was focusing on turning that into an actual stream, when the door opened loudly. Two teenagers walked in, chatting as they both walked up to the empty urinals. 

Phil gritted his teeth, trying to force his bladder to release. The boys were finishing up now, but another person was entering the bathroom at the same time. 

The more he tried to frantically force himself to let go, the more his body seemed to stiffen up. He felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He'd been in here for way too long, so it was probably Dan wondering what the hell was taking him so long. 

Phil tried one more time, but it was no use. His heart was racing from the panic of not being able to go, and from the awkwardness of people entering and leaving the toilets while he stood like an idiot at the urinal. One more person walked into the room, and that was it. Phil gave up, shamefully zipping his jeans back up. He stopped at the sink to wash his hands, even though there was no point, and kept his head down as he walked swiftly out of the room.

\---

Phil climbed back into the car, wincing internally at the stretch of his bladder. He shouldn't have just left the toilets without going, but he hadn't known what to do, and it was too late now.

"Did you get lost on the way?" Dan teased, as Phil settled into his seat.

Phil ignored the question, instead just apologizing to everyone for taking so long. He didn't really want to say that he hadn't actually been able to pee. He normally didn't care about talking about his shy bladder or needing to pee in general, but it felt a little awkward to announce to their driver and tour manager that he had stood there for ages not being able to piss. They were nice enough to probably insist that they'd wait while Phil went back in to the toilets, and Phil _definitely_ didn't want that. 

He didn't know exactly how much longer the journey was meant to be, but if he really couldn't hold it, he would just ask for another stop. It wouldn't be the first time he asked for multiple wee breaks in one car trip, and it would be way less awkward than walking back into the same bathroom he'd just come from.

\---

About half an hour later, Phil really needed to pee. Like, really badly. Their driver and manager were chatting loudly up front, while he and Dan were having their own conversation in the back. 

Phil groaned, shoving his feet hard against the floor and clenching his fists. He had hoped he'd be able to just wait until they got to their hotel, but the driver had informed him about fifteen minutes ago when Phil had asked how close they were, that they were about an hour away from their destination. He really didn't want to hold it for another forty-five minutes.

"What's wrong?" Dan asked, looking a little wary. He probably thought Phil was feeling travel sick. 

"I need to pee," Phil admitted.

"Seriously, mate? Already?" Dan poked Phil's thigh. "You have issues, Lester." His voice was teasing, but Phil didn't miss the way his gaze lingered on Phil's leg that was bouncing up and down.

"I couldn't go last time." Phil kept his voice low. "There were too many people, and some bonehead stood right next to me at the urinals, and I froze." He realized belatedly that he should have just used the stall in the first place, and he mentally berated past Phil.

Dan actually looked sympathetic. He'd probably seen Phil in this situation enough times to know how frustrating it can be for him at times. It had ended it some high-anxiety situations for Phil in the past, and Dan had been there to witness a lot of them. The worst was the time they were at an award show and Phil hadn't been able to use the busy public toilets. He'd nearly wet himself, barely keeping it together on stage. They'd left immediately after, and it was only because of Dan demanding that a shop a block away let Phil use their employee-only bathroom that Phil hadn't humiliated himself and completely ruined his rented suit.

"All humans are twats. You should have just stared the bloke down. Or made a comment about his dick."

Phil snorted. "Yeah, I'm sure that would have gone down well. I don't need to end up in A&E in the middle of tour." They hit a bump in the road, and Phil winced. "Okay, I really do need to pee. If we don't stop soon, this car is going to be turned into a man-made ocean," he joked, then leaned forward slightly to get the driver's attention.

Dan suddenly tapped his thigh. "Wait!" he said quietly. 

Phil looked at him questioningly. 

Dan bit his lip, looking from Phil's face and back down to his squirming hips. "Can't you just wait until we get to the hotel?"

Phil rolled his eyes. "No. Can't you get your rocks off some other way?" he whispered back. This was not a conversation the two people up front needed to be privy to.

"Come on, Phil," Dan whined. "I'm bored."

"And I'm supposed to be your entertainment?" He wasn't mad, more like amused. Dan could be such a child sometimes, but he could also be annoyingly persuasive. 

"Only if you want." Dan made that face that Phil could hardly ever resist, then trailed his hand teasingly along Phil's thigh. "I'll make it up to you when we get to our room."

Phil considered his options. It was only slightly over half an hour until they would get back to the hotel, and he wasn't _too_ desperate yet. He'd had to hold it for longer in the past. Plus, he'd been meaning to _actually_ try the whole desperation thing out for real - maybe being stuck in a car with no immediate access to a toilet would actually make him follow through with it. Dan always told him he needed to try it, that it felt like nothing else he'd ever experienced, and Phil was sort of curious. 

He sighed. "Okay, fine. But you owe me." He was playing it up, making it seem like a bigger inconvenience than it was. Dan could probably see right through that, but Phil also knew that Dan would still keep his promise and make it up to Phil later.

"Really?" Dan looked a bit shocked that Phil was actually agreeing to this. 

Phil could understand why - he'd been trying to persuade Phil to get desperate in front of him for over a year. Phil didn't quite understand why, seeing as he tended to give Dan plenty of material without even trying, his small bladder doing the work for him. He sort of got it, though. It must be different for Dan - easier for him to enjoy - if Phil was doing this on purpose, rather than the accidental situations.

"Yes. Stop pressing your luck, mate," Phil said in a hushed voice, glancing up front again to make sure the other two people in the car still weren't paying attention to them. 

Dan just smirked, pulling his phone out of his jeans pocket. Phil's own phone buzzed a few seconds later.

_youre cute when youre nervous_

Phil gave Dan an exasperated look, then glanced back down at his own phone. His bladder pulsed uncomfortably. He pressed the phone against his crotch as he typed.

_is that your attempt at flirting? needs work mate_

He grinned cheekily over at Dan, who was flipping him the bird. Phil continued texting.

_and sorryyy for not wanting Dave and Marianne to know what we're doing_

Dan was grinning when Phil looked over at him again, not looking the least bit fazed - the downfalls of having a boyfriend with a bit of an exhibitionist kink. Phil raised his eyebrows, mouthing _seriously_.

Dan texted back.

 _relax theyre not gonna notice anything weird_

Phil figured he was probably right. Marianne was currently laughing hysterically at some apparently hilarious anecdote Dave was telling her, and it appeared they weren't paying the least bit of attention to him and Dan. He placed his phone back down and looked out the window, trying to distract himself with the rolling landscapes. He crossed his legs, shifting around as he tried to get into a position that wasn't so uncomfortable on his bladder.

His phone buzzed again a minute later.

_how bad do you have to go_

Phil huffed, but he couldn't contain the bemused smile that spread across his face.

 _we've been over this. your flirting techniques suck_

Dan just shrugged, not looking at all embarrassed.

_come on give me something here. how bad_

Phil glanced up front again quickly, then responded by dramatically crossing his legs tighter together and squeezing his crotch, with an over-the-top 'desperate' expression on his face. 

"How's that?" he teased, ducking out of the way as Dan swatted at his chest. He winced silently at the jolt the movement sent to his bladder. 

"You're such a dick." 

Phil could hear the fondness in Dan's tone contradicting the words. He grinned innocently in return, but it turned into a bit of a grimace due to the constant pounding in his bladder. 

Dan seemed to notice the change in expression. "Pretty bad then, huh?" He raised his eyebrows, gesturing towards Phil's legs, where he had unconsciously begun knocking his knees together, hand gripping his upper thigh.

Phil stilled his legs, but he couldn't help the slight rocking motion of his hips that replaced the movement. He really had to go. He would definitely be demanding a stop at the next available opportunity if Dan hadn't convinced him to play. 

"Really bad," Phil confirmed. He might as well be honest, especially since it was clearly turning Dan on. He could see the way Dan's face flushed the slightest shade of red, how he still couldn't keep his eyes off Phil's squirming body. This, Phil understood. It drove him wild when it was Dan who was like this, when it was Dan who was the one who was tense and thrumming with intense energy, denying himself relief because of how much pleasure it gave him in return.

Phil wasn't sure if he felt that yet. He was overcome with some sort of intense feeling, but he wasn't sure if it was a good one. His bladder had started to ache, a persistent dull thudding which Dan always described as similar to approaching orgasm. Phil could sort of see why it would be a pleasant feeling, but it also felt a bit too close to uncomfortable pain.

Dan's quiet voice interrupted his thoughts. "I can tell. You're not very subtle." Dan smirked. "Not that I'm complaining."

Phil laughed, the action making him squeeze his thighs tighter together. "You're not subtle either, Howell." He knocked Dan's knee with his own. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"Good one," Dan deadpanned. He always said that Phil uses too many outdated cliche sayings, but Phil knew he found it amusing.

Dan's phone vibrated then, and he picked up his phone, presumably to answer a text or email. Phil looked out the window again, crossing one leg over the other and trying to take his mind off the persistent throbbing in his lower stomach.

\---

About twenty minutes later, Phil was officially bursting. He and Dan had struck up a conversation at some point, something about ideas to continue improving their show each night, but Phil knew neither of them were really paying attention to what they were talking about anymore. Phil was practically bouncing in his seat at this point, and Dan was staring openly at him, eyes trailing over every detail of Phil's tremoring body. 

Phil could tell Dan was half-hard, could see his cock pressing against the zip of his tight jeans. He had also noticed Dan adjust himself multiple times, trying to sort himself out underneath the constricting material.

The sight sent intermittent shots of arousal to Phil's own cock, but he was too desperate to really feel anything beyond a brief tingling of pleasure. He felt a rush of urgency, and it didn't feel _bad_ exactly, but it also didn't really feel good. He mostly just felt a bit anxious. He wondered if that anxious feeling was actually supposed to be something else, if he was confusing the twist in his gut, and it was actually supposed to be more of an aroused response.

That's how Dan always described it, anyway. He always said there was a fine line of pleasure-pain, and that he felt like he was constantly on edge, but in the best way possible. 

Phil felt on edge, but he didn't think it was in a good way.

A massive urge surged through his body, and Phil bent over, clutching at his crotch. He got it under control and straightened back up, but he couldn't stop rocking back and forth in a stilted motion. 

He checked up front quickly, but luckily Dave and Marianne hadn't appeared to notice. He then glanced over at Dan, and saw him discreetly palming himself, his lower lip drawn between his teeth, his eyes focused on Phil's lower half. 

Dan picked up his phone, and a moment later Phil's phone vibrated against his leg. 

_fuck youre killing me right now im so fucking hard_

As if to prove his point, Dan angled his body towards Phil and moved his hand that was covering his crotch region. Phil felt a spark of arousal. Dan wasn't exaggerating - Phil could clearly see the thick outline of Dan's cock along his thigh. 

It was hot, but also - there were other people in the car with them! Phil quickly threw his previously discarded hoodie at Dan's lap, urging him to cover up. Dan just laughed, but kept the hoodie bunched over his lap, a smug look on his face.

Phil typed out a reply.

_I hate you. control yourself_

Dan shrugged in response, looking like he couldn't care less about trying to control himself. Not that Phil really wanted him to anyway. He loved that Dan was getting so much pleasure out of this, that he was doing something that turned Dan on so much that his face was flushed red. 

Phil just wished he was enjoying this as much as Dan clearly was. He checked the time, running a hand nervously through his quiff. He was starting to wonder how much longer he could actually hold on for. Oh god, what if he actually wet himself before they got to the hotel?

The thought sent another rush of anxiety through his body, followed by a jolt of urgency. He tipped his head back against the seat, crossing his legs tight and bouncing them up and down. He thought he vaguely heard a quiet moan beside him, but he was too concentrated on not pissing himself to pay it any attention. 

The next five minutes were agonizing. Phil was bouncing and rocking and squirming in his seat as subtly as he could possibly manage - which probably wasn't very subtle at all - as he tried to control his pulsing bladder. He could see Dan out of the corner of his eye, also squirming slightly in his seat, but for a completely different reason; he could see him sneak one hand beneath the hoodie, probably to get some pressure on his hard cock. 

This would normally turn Phil on, just from the knowledge that Dan was extremely turned on, and that it was because of Phil. 

He wasn't turned on though, not even a little anymore. He was just desperate, so fucking desperate, and also so incredibly anxious. He was going to wet himself. He couldn't do this, he really couldn't. This wasn't fun anymore.

Before he could second-guess himself, Phil was leaning forward in his seat to get the driver's attention. "I need to pee, can we stop?" he blurted out. 

He could see Dan giving him a questioning look, but all he cared about right now was the answer to his question.

His heart dropped when he heard the response from the driver. "Sorry, mate, traffic's a bit backed up, as you can see." 

Phil hadn't seen because he was too caught up in trying to not let his bladder burst all over the car seat, but now that he looked out the window he could see the lineup of cars in front of theirs. 

"We're the next exit though, and the hotel's not far from the highway, so shouldn't be too long," the driver continued.

That didn't calm Phil's nerves though, because he really needed a toilet _now_. Feet stomping rapidly against the floor, Phil tried again. "Are you sure there's not anywhere to pull off before that?" _Please, please let there be._ "I really need to go."

The driver apologetically told him that there was no other option, and Phil sunk down in his seat. Fuck. 

"You should've said something earlier," their manager said lightly. "We just passed an exit not long ago."

Phil froze, not sure what to say. They've been on enough car journeys with him to know he wasn't shy about asking for a toilet stop, and it was clear that he was desperate now and had waited a long time to ask.

Dan thankfully cut in. "Yeah, we would've stopped again for you, you spork. Wouldn't be the first time anyways." His voice had a joking tone to it, but he still looked confused when Phil caught his eye.

"Yeah, I thought I could wait and not make us stop again," Phil added. He knew the excuse would work - their manager had worked with them long enough to know how much Phil hated inconveniencing anyone.

The issue of what he was going to do about his bladder was still unsolved, though. Phil nervously bit his fingernail, shifting back and forth in his seat. At least he didn't have to worry about trying to be subtle anymore, not that he was really succeeding at that earlier. His phone buzzed with another text. 

_you okay? why didn't you say anything_

Phil replied. 

_sorry I thought I could wait but I can't sorry_

He felt bad. He didn't want to ruin this for Dan. Dan's previously aroused expression was now replaced with one of concern, and Phil hated that. He knew Dan wouldn't be mad or anything, that he would always stop whatever they started if Phil wasn't into it, but that didn't mean Phil still didn't feel bad.

Phil winced and quietly whimpered as his bladder threatened to release. He shoved his hands into his crotch, not caring if the two people up front noticed. He just cared about not actually wetting himself in front of people as a grown adult. 

"Alright, mate?" Dan said out loud this time, probably figuring this is a conversation they didn't need to have in secret anymore. It was no longer sexual, at least definitely not to Phil, and he'd already made it clear to the whole car that he urgently needed the toilet.

"Not really." Phil kept his voice light for the benefit of Dave and Marianne, but he knew Dan would be able to see through it, see the anxious expression on Phil's face. He twisted his hips, then started grinding his crotch against the seat, trying to get any sort of relief from the constant aching in his bladder. God, he couldn't hold it. He really couldn't hold it. 

Dan looked apologetic, which made Phil feel even worse. He wanted to let him know he didn't blame him, but he couldn't handle even texting that right now. Both hands were gripping his cock as he tried to stave off the impending flow.

"Maybe there's a bottle or something-" Dan cut himself off, looking around on the floor and in the bags. The jumper slipped off his lap as he looked around, and Phil could see his erection had flagged drastically, but was still semi-hard, pressing along the waistband of his jeans where Dan must have adjusted it earlier. 

Phil would usually hate the idea, but he was up for anything right now. Anything was better than ruining the car seat. 

Unfortunately, there were no empty bottles in the car. All Phil could do was wait. 

\---

By the time they were pulling off at their exit, Phil was a mess. 

He was rocking agitatedly back and forth, hips swiveling at the same time. He stopped suddenly, burying his hands back in his crotch and squeezing his eyes shut. His head tilted back against the seat. He bounced up and down a couple times, then thumped his head against the seat again. 

"Please tell me we're almost there." Phil squeezed tight against his cock as his bladder spasmed and threatened to let go.

He felt Dan's hand rub gently along his thigh. "We're close, yeah?" he reiterated to the driver, who replied that they were only about five minutes from the hotel. He lowered his voice for Phil. "Almost there, mate. Try not to drench us both before then." His voice was teasing, and Phil knew he was trying to make light of the situation since he could tell how tense and flustered Phil was. 

\---

They made it to the hotel soon after. Check-in was a blur of Phil anxiously looking around the lobby for any sign of a bathroom, while trying to keep himself together in front the other guests. He could see Dan talking to their manager, and then they were given the keys to their room while their manager finished the check-in process. Dan carried both their luggage as they hurried toward the lift, and Phil didn't argue. He couldn't deal with the weight of his bag right now, the weight of his bladder already too much to handle.

Once they were in the safety of the lift, Phil crossed his legs and bent over, clutching his crotch desperately. 

"I'm not going to make it," he whined. The lift felt like it was taking ages. "Fuck. I can't fucking hold it." He didn't usually cuss as much as Dan, but this situation definitely called for it.

"You're fine, Phil. We're almost there."

Phil suddenly registered that Dan was wearing his long hoodie from his backpack, one that went down nearly to his knees, despite the warm weather outside. He hadn't been wearing it earlier, must have slipped it on right before they got out of the car, and Phil realized why.

"Are you seriously still hard right now?" Phil couldn't help himself from blurting out.

"Only a little," Dan said defensively, looking guilty. "I couldn't fully... calm down." 

"It's fine, I don't care." He meant to sound reassuring, but it was said through gritted teeth as another wave of urgency shot down his body. "Fuck. Why is this taking so long?" He gasped as a dribble leaked past his hold, dampening his boxers. "Hurry the fuck up!"

The lift door opened then. Phil took a moment to get himself under control, then hobbled out after Dan. By the time they made it to their room, more leaks had spurted out. Phil just prayed none had made it past his boxers onto his jeans, but he was too scared to look. This couldn't be happening. 

As soon as Dan opened the door, Phil rushed past him, unzipping his jeans on the way. He shoved them down when he reached the toilet, hips squirming desperately as he tried to hold off for another second. 

He was peeing full force a moment later, sighing loudly as he finally released. It felt incredible. Now _this_ he could understand, _this_ is what he could see worth the holding. It wasn't arousing exactly, but it was blissful and almost euphoric. 

He was still going full stream when he felt eyes on him. Phil turned his head to the side, and saw Dan staring at him, eyes dark. He must have removed his jumper as soon as they got in the room, probably sweating from the heat, and Phil could see his cock once again pressed hard against the zip. 

Dan blushed when he saw Phil looking. "Sorry," he muttered, turning away.

"It's fine," Phil said, as his stream tapered off. He washed his hands, then stepped out of his jeans and boxers. His jeans had escaped any damage, but he definitely needed a new pair of pants. Dan was still turned away, walking to the bed as Phil slipped on another pair of pants from his luggage.

"Feel better?" Dan asked, clearly trying to sound nonchalant. 

"Much." Phil grinned, joining Dan on the bed. Instead of sitting next to him, he crawled on Dan's lap and started unbuttoning his jeans.

"What are you doing?" Dan looked surprised, quirking an eyebrow.

"Taking care of this," Phil said, reaching into Dan's pants and pulling out his half-hard cock. 

"You don't have to-"

"Shut up, Danny," Phil said fondly. "I know that. I want to." He slid down the bed, positioning himself so his mouth was in line with Dan's crotch. Phil wasn't feeling aroused at all, but that didn't mean he didn't want to make Dan feel good.

He took Dan's cock into his mouth, licking along the length. He flicked his tongue over the tip, knowing it drove Dan wild. Dan bucked up into his mouth, and Phil tapped his hip to tell him to control himself. 

God, he loved the feeling of Dan's thick length in his mouth. He would never get used to this.

It didn't take long before Dan was warning Phil that he was about to come, and then spilling down Phil's throat. Phil swallowed, then tucked Dan's softening cock back into his jeans and crawled up the bed to lay next to him. 

"You want me to-?"

Dan was already reaching his hand towards Phil's crotch, but Phil shook his head, pulling Dan's hand back. He was slightly hard from sucking Dan off, but he wasn't really feeling it. The anxious feeling from the last hour was still in the back of his mind, and he felt exhausted from what his body had been through.

Dan was looking guilty again, turning toward Phil and cuddling up against him. "You didn't have to do that. I'm really sorry if you felt pressured or something. I didn't mean to."

Phil knew he was referring to the holding game in the car, since they were both well aware that neither would engage in sex if they didn't want to. "Babe, seriously, don't worry. I wanted to try it too. And now I know I don't like it." He laughed quietly.

Dan still looked sorry, so Phil continued. 

"Really, mate. We tried it, it didn't work. It's happened before. It's not a big deal." It really wasn't. Phil hadn't enjoyed the feeling of being desperate, but he wasn't holding it against Dan. It was something he'd wanted to try, and it just hadn't been his thing.

Dan nodded, his guilty expression changing into a cheeky grin. "Guess I'll just have to keep being the desperate one when we play." He let out a fake, long-suffering sounding sigh. "It'll be a struggle, but I'll take one for the team."

"Shut up, you idiot." Phil giggled. He leaned in and pressed a kiss against Dan's mouth, partly to jokingly shut him up, but mostly because he just wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "No Control" by One Direction
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr post [ here ](https://onedirectionticketss1.tumblr.com/post/174308318203/title-cant-contain-this-anymore-word-count-53k)


End file.
